Complicated
by Calimetaure
Summary: [FINISHED] Takes place after Goku's power limiter snapped near the beginning of the series. Ignore the horrid attempts at Japanese. The guys are in a hotel to rest up. Botched kidnapping attempts and randomness occur.
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply. I have no Saiyuki things ::hides them under desk:: so please don't   
sue.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ne, Sanzo, when are we going to get there? Onakaga sukimashita!"  
"Urasei! Baka-zuru!"  
  
Goku huffed. That seemed to be the only answer he could ever get from the monk.  
"Don't be so hard on the chibi," Hakkai chided gently.  
  
Sanzo snorted.  
Probably rolled his eyes, too, but I just couldn't see it, Goku thought sourly.  
  
He wondered why Gojyo hadn't added to the insults against him. A glance over to his red haired  
companion showed the half-breed to be asleep.  
Ara?! This is something strange. He's never asleep ... or I've never seen him alseep.  
"He's still weak, it seems," Hakkai noted.  
  
Goku turned questioning eyes on him.  
"From the indirect kiss with Sanzo. That ... woman took a lot of blood from him."  
  
The boy nodded his understanding. Sanzo muttered something unintelligable, probably about  
half-breeds and stupid gods. Goku turned back to look at Gojyo. The man's face was relaxed from  
his usuall flirtasious smile and teasing grin. He had his arms folded around him as if he was  
cold, head bent down so that his hair covered his scars.  
  
He looks ... peaceful. Hmph, when he isn't busy being a stupid, perverted kappa, he  
looks different, the golden eyes boy thought in wonder.  
"The next town should be around here somewhere. We can get some food there," Hakkai said  
with his usual smile plastered on his face.  
"Aaaaah!" Goku grinned happily, "Are you cooking? Waaaii!"  
Sanzo sighed, "You had to get him started."  
"Gomen, gomen," Hakkai sweatdropped, "But at least there won't be anymore 'are-we-there-  
yet's'."  
  
He turned a worried sideways glance to Goku. The boy didn't remember anything that happened  
after his power limiter snapped. He didn't remember the bloodlust or biting into Gojyo's arm.  
He probably didn't remember how the said half-breed had carried him after fainting and  
instinctively held him close when the god woman appeared. He'd, well, fainted.  
Goku ... he was so powerful, unstopable. If Gojyo hand't let him bite ... he might've  
gone completely crazy.  
  
A few, more or less quite, hours later, the town appeared. Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai were all,  
more or less, relieved in their own ways, for their own reasons.  
Hakkai couldn't take anymore quiet. The whole balance of the group seemed off without Gojyo's  
and Goku's constant arguing.  
Sanzo ... he was just glad to have some time away from his companions.  
And Goku couldn't wait to get food. Then he looked at the still sleeping Gojyo.  
  
Add to that: must wake up kappa. He needs food, too, if he lost blood.  
It failed to register with him that this was the first time he ever really thought about someone  
other than himself. Sure, he was thinking about Sanzo when his power limiter snapped, but this  
was *food* he was talking about here!  
That in mind, he began slapping the half-breed's face, none too gently, to wake him up.  
  
"Nnphh," Gojyo groaned in responce.  
Blood red eyes slid open a little. They focused on Goku.  
"Nanda te?" he demanded sleepily.  
"We're he~re," Goku sing-songed with a grin, "Wake up. There's food."  
  
Gojyo opened his eyes a little more. They focused on Hakkai and Sanzo, who were still in the  
car.  
"Here already," he sighed, stretching out long limbs.  
  
As he moved, Goku noticed bite marks, which looked rather painful, on Gojyo's left arm.  
Ne ... where did those come from? he wondered, staring at them.  
  
Gojyo caught him staring.  
"Got careless. S'nothing to worry about," he grinned at the boy, "Baka-zuru."  
"Oi, don't call me that! You perverted kappa!"  
"Who are you calling a perverted kappa, baka yarou?!"  
"I'm not calling myself a pervert, pervert!"  
  
In the front seat, Sanzo twitched and Hakkai sweatdropped with a nervous grin. He began inching  
away from the monk.  
"Boku no doushite?" said monk groaned.  
"Because you're so good with animals?" Hakkai suggested.  
  
The arguing continued in the back. Even though he was smiling, Hakkai wasn't particularly happy.  
He was worried.  
He won't tell Goku that it was him who caused the marks. Naze ka? Normally Gojyo would  
be rubbing it in his face, he frowned, Note to self: Find out what's wrong with him.  
At the same time, he wasn't really sure he would be able to find it, or wanted to know.  
  
~Owari chapter 1~  
  
Eh ... hello ^_^;; ... This is my first attempt at a Saiyuki fic (not really, but I don't like  
the others), so please be nice ::sweet look:: This is all for SW-chan, who decided that she  
liked it, therefore I would either type it or die.  
Uh ... takes place after Goku's power limiter snaps for the first time, cos that's all I've seen  
of the series ::sweatdrop::  
If you can help me think of a title, that would be very much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eep! ::hides under chair:: SW-chan~! ... I'm typin', I'm typin'! Please! Not the fan~!  
  
Er ... hello again. I'm ... surprised all you liked my story ... but it's all good ^^, at least  
I'm writing more hehe ::nervous sweatdrop:: Right .... on with chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Click*  
The four shut up long enough to get out of the jeep, which promptly turned back to Hakkuryu. The  
small, white dragon settled itself on Hakkai's shoulders, cooing, and Sanzo reholstered his  
extorsion gun.  
"Sanzo wa hidoi~i!" Goku and Gojyo yelled, clinging to each other.  
  
The monk snorted and began walking to the nearest inn. Hakkai grinned and followed, Goku hot on  
his heels, begging for him to find food. Gojyo sighed and walked after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Irahashimashita~!" chirped the waitress, "Please take a seat where ever you find one."  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hakkai replied with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and hurried away to take other orders. Sanzo found a table near the back and  
sat. The others followed the suit and made small talk as they waited for the waitress to come.  
"What are we going to do about rooms? They seem very full," Hakkai commented.  
"Two rooms," Sanzo said simply.  
"Aw man! Every time we do that I get stuck with the kappa," Goku groaned.  
"I'm not half as bad as you are. I don't snore all night long," the red head shot back.  
"I don't snore."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"I've never heard anything!"  
  
The other three groaned. Goku blinked.  
"Well, I don't."  
"Two rooms," Sanzo repeated, "Goku with me."  
  
The boy's eyes widened impossibly. The waitress came before he could say anything, and his  
surprise was forgotten as he proceeded to order nearly everything on the menu.  
"H- hai, hai," she stuttered, trying desperately to write down all he said.  
  
When they were done, she all but ran away to the kitchens. The people in the small bar, as well  
as the people way back East could all hear the chefs as they shouted: "NANI~II!?!?!?!"  
"Uh ... " Goku sweatdropped, "D'you think I ordered too much?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He couldn't believe his luck! Alone in a room with Sanzo, and there was one bed to boot. Goku  
had a hard time not dancing around. The monk climbed into the bed and turned away from him  
companion.  
"Goku," he started.  
"Ee?"  
"Do *anything* to wake me up before the sun can be seen through the window ... "  
"Nani?"  
"Omae shi-ne."  
" ... Oh."  
  
But, even though Goku began kicking and twisting and snoring the minute he dropped off, Sanzo  
couldn't bring himself to kill the boy. He couldn't even bring himself to kick him out of the  
bed.  
Baka. You're getting soft with him, the monk snorted to himself.  
  
He stared out the window for a while till he felt himself dropping into the land of dreams. Half  
asleep, his mind didn't register Goku turning over and resting his head on his chest. Half  
asleep, him mind didn't register when the boy snuggled up to him like a giant teddy bear. And,  
half asleep, him mind didn't register when *he* put his arms around Goku and pulled the boy  
closer.  
  
~Owari, chapter 2~  
  
Eerr, kinda short. ... I'll have more up soon, SW-chan, put the fan away!  
::ducks behind Aya::  
Von-san, I do have comics, but the subtitlers are only up to volume 2, and that's what I've seen  
up to. ::nervous grin:: I'm waitin' for the next volume.  
BTW, minna-san, I'm not sure of my Japanese, so if it's wrong, please tell me ... or something. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! Mou, SW-chan wa hidoi~i! ::cowers away from fan::  
Here's chapter three, four will be out soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gojyo ... " Hakkai started, not really knowing what to say.  
"Ee?" the other asked, turning from the window he'd been staring out of.  
  
Hakkai knew that nagging at Gojyo would get him nowhere closer to his goal. It was the same way  
with him. The brunette youkai pulled out a deck of cards and grinned.  
  
"What to see if you can beat me yet?"  
  
Goyjo grinned at him, "Best two outta three?"  
"You're on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten games later, Gojyo had won two, and he suspected that Hakkai had let him win those. Said  
youkai smiled at him and pulled at something on the bed, holding it out.  
"Can I offer you a pillow?"  
  
Gojyo grumbled something and snatched the offered white thing. Hakkai kept grinning and sat on  
the bed, watching the red head try to get comfortable on the stone floor. Gojyo turned over so  
he was facing away from Hakkai and shifted into many positions. Nothing worked.  
Damn you, deprived monk! At least with Goku I can just kick him off the bed, he  
seethed.  
  
If looks could kill, and Sanzo happened to be in the room, the monk would be dead ten times  
before he hit the ground. Hakkai did feel sorry for Gojyo. But he *had* won at cards. Maybe,  
just maybe he could ...  
"Gojyo ... "  
  
The other rolled over, looking suspicious.  
"Nanda?"  
  
Hakkai moved closer to the wall.  
"You need it more than I do, but I won. Therefore, you have to share. Take it or leave  
it."  
"Take it."  
  
The words left Gojyo's mouth before he could stop them, and his body moved without the consent of  
his brain. Then he was in the bed with Hakkai, nice and warm. Something he'd never felt, not  
that he could remember feeling anyway, washed over him as he settled down to sleep. Hakkai  
smiled, a true smile, and settled down next to him friend.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Gojyo."  
"Ee, oyasumi."  
  
~Owari, chapter 3~  
  
er ... really short, I know ... SW-chan, please don't kill me! ... There's only one chapter  
after this, I have to finish writing the story. ::hides behind Gojyo:: NO, THE PAPER FAN!!!  
  
::peeks out from behind Gojyo:: BTW, SW-chan, should I put up Sailor Sanzo? ::grins and hides  
again:: 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers. Wowie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleeping in the same bed as Gojyo was both a blessing and a curse. Finally Hakkai had Gojyo in  
bed, with him, but he couldn't exactly *do* anything. Well, OK, he could take advantage of the  
other, but that wasn't his style. He'd harbored a crush on Gojyo since he first saw the other  
man hovering above him. The affections had grown into something more somewhere along the lines,  
but he couldn't really think of when. And Gojyo flirted and slept with so many women that he was  
undoubtedly straight.  
  
Who would want someone with a past like mine, anyway? So, which ever way you look at it,  
I lose, Hakkai thought unhappily.  
  
He looked down at the still sleeping red head next to him.  
He looks so different asleep, he thought, unaware that Goku had held the same train of  
thought less than a day before.  
  
Gojyo muttered something and turned towards Hakkai in his sleep. His arm flung over the other's  
legs, wrapping around them securly.  
Oh dear.  
  
Hakkai moved as if to get up, but Gojyo drew closer to the warmth and snuggled closer,  
discouraging any thoughts of escape.  
Like I want to, said his horny side, a side far too long oppressed.  
But what if he wakes up? asked the logical side, He'd kill you.  
You'd die happy.  
I'd still be dead.  
You'd be dead in his arms.  
But this is taking advantage of him!  
Point being? He doesn't have to know. Besides, it feels good, ne?  
  
That settled it. Hakkai slid down from his sitting position so that Gojyo's arm was around his  
waist. The half-breed just move closer. Hakkai grinned to himself, and fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's warm ... Goku thought, half asleep, Feels good ... don't wanna get up.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and came face to chest.  
Sanzo's chest.  
  
HOLY SHIT!  
  
Fighting the urge to pull away in panic and run screaming down the halls, the youkai tried to  
carefully extract himself from Sanzo's arms. This resulted in the monk dragging him closer in  
his sleep, not that Goku was complaining.  
Dakara ... if Sanzo wakes up ...   
  
That thought made him a little queasy. He really didn't feel like having the extorsion gun  
pointed at him, nor did he want to die before breakfast.  
"Shoulda roomed with Gojyo. He'd just tease me and smack me repeatedly," he muttered.  
"And push you off the bed."  
  
Oh shit. That voice was not Hakkai, that voice was not Gojyo, and that voice sure as *hell*  
was not his own. Which would mean one thing.  
I'm going to die now.  
"Oi, baka-zuru. Get off."  
Shimatta.  
  
Goku slowly moved away from the comfortable warmth and waited for The Fan. Which never came.  
Sanzo just rolled over and, apparently, went back to sleep. The confused youkai blinked.  
Twice.  
Thrice.  
And once more for good measure.  
Nothing changed. The fan still didn't come. Sanzo was still sleeping.  
And he still hasn't told me to get out ... get *off*, yes, but not *out*. Which  
means ...  
  
Grinning like and idiot, Goku settled himself up to Sanzo's back, and promptly went back to  
sleep. The monk just barely kept from sighing out loud.  
Baka-zuru, he thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
But even he had to admit that the warm body pressed against his back was comforting. So even if  
he wasn't going back to sleep, he certainly wasn't getting up any time soon.  
"Oyasumi ... baka-zuru."  
  
~Owari, chapter 4~  
  
How d'ya like it? I think this chapter pretty much makes up for the very short last chapter, and  
more will come ::dodges away from fan and sticks toung at SW-chan:: 


	5. Chapter 5

::sweatdrop::  
I have no idea where this chapter came from ... it's *really* weird.  
The only thing I can say: Never eat ice cream made from coffee beans at 1 in the morning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hakkai ... "  
  
He looked around. Nothing. Not a single person, no youkai. Only a lot of swirling fog. So who  
was calling his name? Why was there so much blood?  
"Hakkai ... "  
  
Again? Who's there?! ... Why can't I talk?! What's going on? Where's Gojyo?  
"Hakkai ... "  
  
Run. Must run! Have to get out of here! Can't breath ... It's cold.  
"Hakkai."  
  
Gojyo?  
"Hakkai!"  
  
Gojyo! Help me - please. ... Gojyo ... ai shite'ru ...  
"Hakkai! Wake up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakkai's eyes snapped open with an accompanying gasp of fear. He focused on Gojyo's worried  
face. The other man was straddling him, holding his arms down. Then he felt the red head nearly  
collapse onto him.  
"Gojyo? Daijobu ka?"  
" ... Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit outta me."  
  
He quiet for a while, and Hakkai didn't have anything to say. He was in slight shock. That  
dream had been extremely disturbing.  
"You just started flailing around. ... You wouldn't stop. ... You wouldn't wake up."  
  
Hakkai stayed silent. The feeling of Gojyo's body covering his own was nice ...  
Iie! Anata no baka!!! You can't think of that now!  
  
Gojyo picked himself up and studied the other's face. Hakkai just smiled up at him. The half-  
breed growled.  
"Don't do that! If something's wrong, talk to me about it. Talk to anybody about it. Talk  
to a tree about it. Stop hiding everything."  
  
He pushed himself off the bed and began pacing. Stopped, pulled out a cigarette, lit up, resumed  
pacing. Hakkai watched him wear a rut in the floor for a few minutes, all the while trying to  
figure out what to say.  
"Gojyo ... "  
  
The half breed glanced at him, but didn't stop his pacing.  
"Sumimasen."  
  
He stopped. Turned to look at Hakkai.  
"Why do you apologize for everything? When did I say 'this is your fault', huh? Sometimes  
I think you *like* having the blame pinned on you."  
  
Hakkai blanched.  
"I most certainly do not. I just like to take responsibility for my own actions."  
"So you'll take responsibility for talking in your sleep?"  
Oh dear. ... "I talk in my sleep?"  
"Yep."  
This can't be good.  
"Y'know, you say some awfully *interesting* things."  
Not good at all.  
"Things about certain emotions that you never talk about."  
I'm screwed.  
"Such as love ... "  
And he's having *way* too much fun with this. "Just tell me what I said Gojyo."  
  
The red haired half-breed stopped talking and appeared to consider that option.  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
Hakkai's jaw dropped. He began to sputter.  
"Bu- but- but, but ... "  
"Fo- foo- foot, foot," Gojyo grinned, "Anything else you'd like to add?"  
  
The brunette youkai sat on the bed for a while longer, debating what to do. Gojyo watched with  
amusement as his jaw set in resolution.  
"Hai, there is one more thing," Hakkai finally said, getting up.  
  
He marched over to Gojyo so that they were less than an inch apart. He was still shorter than  
his companion.  
Shimatta. This akward for someone trying to be dominant. ... Oh well.  
"What is it you'd like to add, Hakkai?"  
"Kore wa."  
  
And Gojyo had no time to protest as Hakkai forcefully brought their lips together.  
  
~Owari, chapter 5~  
  
Arigatou, Von-san, for correcting the Japanese in chapter 2!  
BTW, this will probably end with the next chapter! I'm runnin' out of ideas! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaa~ack! How's everythin' been while I've been away? Good, I hope. Saa ... this time I'm  
posting the *real* chapter 6, not the crappy excuse for an ending ^^;;  
Enjoy folks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hakkai is ... *Hakkai* is ... Hakkai *is* ... Hakkai is *kissing* me ... *Hakkai* is  
kissing *me* ... Hakkai *is* *kissing* me ... Hai, that's great Gojyo. Now that you've figured  
*that* out, how 'bout actually *doing* something about it?!  
  
The half-breed was in a state of shock, to put it lightly. Another guy was kissing him. A guy  
who was, not only a good friend, but a constant compainion. A guy he had to live with, no  
matter the place or time.  
  
The situation was strange, to say the least.  
What if someone comes in? What if Goku comes in? What if that hot waitress comes in?  
What if ...   
//What if I actually find myself attracted to Hakkai?//  
URASEI!!!  
//What? Maybe you do find yourself attracted to him.//  
I DO NOT. I'm friggen' straight, damnit.  
//How do you know? You've always been attracted to girls, yes, but what about that time  
with that guy ... what was his name? Chino Arashi, wasn't it? You thought he was hot, don't deny  
it ... Maybe you're just BI.//  
You talk too much damn it! I am *not* in love with Hakkai.  
//So you've said ... but I wasn't suggesting you were. I just said you were attracted to  
him.//  
Grrrrrrrr ... go away!  
//When you stop arguing with yourself.//  
  
Gojyo blinked. He was indeed arguing with himself. And Hakkai was still kissing him.  
//This is generally the part where you kiss back.//  
Maybe I don't *want* to kiss back.  
//Then why haven't you pulled away?//  
Listen --   
  
But Gojyo had to admit (if only to himself) that no, he hadn't pulled away, and no, it didn't  
seem like he was going to anytime soon. Of course, that meant he had to do something to stop  
Hakkai from pulling away.  
//Which means kissing back.//  
I figured *that* out, smart one.  
//You're one to talk. I *am* you, remember.//  
Aaaah, urasei!  
  
For a while, the voice was quite as Gojyo finally responded to the former one sided kiss. Hakkai  
couldn't have been happier, and neither of them was willing to break apart, having figured out  
how to breath through their noses, so air wasn't an issue. Of course, all good things must come  
to an end. This was discovered by them quite abruptly, and the hard way.  
"OI GOJYO! HAKKAI! SANZO SAYS IT'S TI-- "  
  
Goku roughly pushed open the unlocked door and froze mid-step. Gojyo jumped away from Hakkai and  
looked at Goku like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Goku! It's not what it looks like -- "  
  
Without a word, Goku just walked backwards, out the door, pulling it closed. Hakkai and Gojyo  
both blinked at the door, before Gojyo looked back at his friend. Hakkai looked ready to kill,  
cry, he looked hurt and betrayed, yet strangely understanding. Gojyo fished for words, but he  
wasn't good at softening blows, verbally or otherwise. He was always the blunt one.  
"Gojyo, don't say anything," Hakkai said softly.  
"But -- "  
"Iie. Just don't say anything."  
Well *shit* "I can't not say anything, Hakkai, you know that's not how I work."  
"Hai."  
  
Gojyo watched Hakkai walk over to the bed, sitting on it and looking very much alone. Once again  
the half-breed fished for something to say, some way to explain his actions. He couldn't come up  
with much, not being a poet, but in his reasoning, something was better than nothing.  
"Hakkai ... I'm scared."  
  
Hakkai didn't respond, so he plowed ahead.  
"I've never been in love ... I don't know what love is, really. All I know is that I've  
had a couple good lays every now and then, but never with a guy. I don't know *what* to do."  
  
The brunette smiled sadly.  
"I know, Gojyo. I can't say I understand totally, but I know. I'll wait, if you want, or  
I'll let this all drop."  
  
Gojyo opened his mouth to speak, but Hakkai sushed him.  
"Don't. Sanzo's going to pull out that fan if we aren't on time. We should get ready.  
Come to me when you have your answer, but until then, nothing happened, OK?"  
  
The red-head sighed as he got dressed. He opened the door and paused.  
"OK ... and Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai looked up at him from where he was tying his sash. Gojyo smiled half-heartedly at him.  
"Thanks."  
  
And he left.  
~Owari, chapter 6~  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Don'tcha just *hate* me for leaving you with this horrible cliffhanger?  
::snickers evilly:: Oh, yeah, I'm evil, ask anybody. 


	7. Chapter 7

Helllloooooo!!! Did ya miss me? Sorry I couldn't put this up sooner. First there was 6 weeks  
of camp, followed by two weeks of another camp. Then we went to Toronto (a prize to whomever can  
guess what was up there ... ) for a week. It was *lots* and *lots* of fun.  
Anywho ... this is chapter 7 ... and I *still* haven't come up with a title ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
For the next three days, Gojyo and Hakkai avoided each other as much as possible. They worked  
together only when fighting off whichever youkai it happened to be that was sent to kill the  
group at that particular time. Goku became increasingly more frustrated with this, as the  
rooming assignments paired him constantly with Gojyo and never with Sanzo.  
What's wrong with those two, anyway? he grumbled to himself during one particularly  
long car ride. They've been acting this way ever since ...   
  
Finally it dawned on him. The two had been acting strange ever since the day he had walked in on  
them kissing! Then that meant ...  
Shimatta! They must've had an argument or somethin' after I left. K'so! I shot my own  
chances to hell, didn't I? the youkai cursed at himself.  
  
Never let it be said that Goku was unable to come up with a plan. After all, when ones love life  
is on the line ... one can become determined, to say the least. And determined this youkai  
became.  
I don't care what it takes. This is going to end, and end soon! I will *not* let this  
ruin my already microscopic chances with Sanzo, and that's that!  
  
The grin which spread upon Goku's face would have scared even the said monk, should he have  
witnessed it firsthand, for it promised intense mischief and dangerous consequences to anybody  
who stood in his way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
What am I going to do? I've screwed it all up, haven't I? The first chance at love that  
I get, and what do I do? I kill it. Gojyo snorted self-hatingly.  
  
He lit up his fifth cigarette in a row and stared up at the stars from his perch on the roof. A  
roof was sometimes the only place one could go to brood ... or mope, as the case was.  
But he did say come back, didn't he? When I have my final answer. THEN WHY THE HELL IS  
IT TAKING ME SO FUCKIN' LONG TO COME UP WITH ONE?!?!  
  
With a sigh, Gojyo flopped onto his back.  
"Hmm ... what would onii-san say? ... He'd prolly laugh in my face for a good hour or so,  
but maybe he'd give me some advice."  
  
Before the red head could contemplate that much longer, something tingled the edges of his  
enhanced senses. That was one of the benefits of being a half-breed, he did not have to wear a  
limiter, thus being able to sense things his companions could not. And his senses were telling  
him that this intruder did *not* have good things planned for them.  
K'so! K'so! Not another fuckin' assassin! How many of them have we already killed today?  
Five?  
  
Thus cursing, Gojyo quickly gained his feet and hopped off the roof, running up to Sanzo's room  
to warn him. Unfortunately, this assassin was better than the rest. Just before he had a chance  
to do anything, Gojyo was assaulted by the familiar smell of a sleeping potion, much like the one  
Yaone had used.  
Hakkai ... k'so ... Gomen nasai ... suki da ... he thought as everything blurred, then  
went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hakkai glanced up from his book at the sound of a thud outside his door. He frowned lightly,  
then looked to Sanzo. The monk shrugged, but motioned for Hakkai to get away from the door  
anyway. The other man did as told, silently and quickly. Both men prepared for an attack as  
best they could, as quietly as they could. Sanzo gritted his teeth and glared at the door, like  
that would force the intruder to go away.  
K'so! What if they have Goku?! Why do I care if they have Goku? Because we need Goku,  
that's why! Oh, FUCK it all!!! I hate heaven, I hate whoever it is out there, and I will most  
certainly KILL Goku if he's managed to get himself captured.  
  
Absently Sanzo noticed that he had forgotten to add Gojyo in that little rant, but a larger part  
of his mind was yelling at him to just stop worrying about the earth youkai, while another part  
was insisting that he was *not* *worried*. He just didn't feel like running after stupid apes  
all night.  
The door handle turned slowly, and both Hakkai and Sanzo tensed. The door pushed open a little,  
and a head cautiously peeked around it.  
Sanzo fired.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed a *very* familiar voice, slamming the door shut.  
  
Hakkai blinked. Sanzo blinked. They looked at each other.  
"GOKU?!?!"  
  
~Owari, chapter 7~  
  
::grin:: Saaa ... how'd ya like it? I'll be out with chapter 8 after I come back from Toronto  
and the anime convention going on up there. Bai-bai! 


	8. Chapter 8: THE END!!!

Hello all!!! I'm back from the Anime Convention ... bought a lot a stuff, too! =^-^= ...  
::does HAPPY DANCE::  
Anyhow ... here's chapter 8. Hopefully this will be ended in chapter 9 or 10, so I don't run out  
of ideas ... =^-^=;;  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"GOKU!" Hakkai shouted, yanking open the door and pulling the young boy inside.  
  
The said boy looked stunned and shaken, a small line of blood trailed down his cheek. Sanzo saw  
this immediately and narrowed his eyes. He pointed at the blood.  
"Yours?" was all he asked.  
  
Goku looked confused for a second. He wiped it away slowly, and stared at his hand. Suddenly he  
came to life.  
"Sanzo! ... They took him ... I - I couldn't stop them ... they took Gojyo ... "  
  
Hakkai bit back the inclination to shake Goku out of frustration. The last thing they needed was  
for Goku's brains to be perminantly scrambled, and that might well happen from shock. Apparently  
the Earth youkai had seen something that Hakkai and Sanzo should be eternally grateful they  
*hadn't*.  
"Goku," Hakkai started soothingly, "What happened out there? Who was there?"  
"Gojyo! They took him!" Goku babbled, "I couldn't see them and they had him and they were  
dragging him away and he wasn't fighting back and ... "  
  
Sanzo sighed. He neared the boy, and slapped him.  
"Pull yourself together. We don't need two of us out of commission. Now, *who* *had*  
*him*?"  
Goku blinked. "I don't know! They were just a bunch of shadowy faces and voices. They used that  
stuff that Yaone used ... he was unconscious."  
  
The monk straightened and looked at Hakkai. The other seemed to radiate nothing but worry and  
fear.  
"They can't have gone far. Gojyo unconscious is a dead weight. ... Unless they can fly,  
which would be difficult. They want to kill all of us, so we'll be given some sort of ransom note  
or something," he reasoned.  
  
Hakkai nodded dumbly, not responding with his usual fake smile. Goku just sat there looking  
ashamed and quite possibly ready to kill someone ... or punch a hole in the wall. Finally they  
both looked at Sanzo.  
"So ... what are we going to do?" Goku asked timidly.  
"We wait."  
"MATTE?! MATTE?! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?!" Hakkai shouted, finally  
losing his temper infront of Goku, "MATTE JANAI!!! GOJYO COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW, AND I  
WILL NOT WAIT TO FIND HIS BODY LYING MANGLED IN THE STREETS TOMORROW MORNING!!!"  
"That's quite flattering Hakkai, but you really don't have to."  
"NOT NOW GOJYO LET ME-- " the impact of that statement finally hit him, "GOJYO?!?!"  
  
Hakkai whipped around and came face to face with a slightly bloody, but still in one piece, red  
haired Gojyo, who was smirking that damnable smirk at him. The healer could hardly believe his  
eyes, and blinked repeatedly as if to prove that fact.  
"Demo ... Gojyo ... Goku ... "  
  
Realising that he could possibly be in huge trouble with the older man, Goku began inching behind  
Sanzo for protection. Hakkai turned to face the younger youkai with fire blazing in his eyes.  
"Goku. Told. Us. You. Were. Captured. Possibly. Dead."  
  
The monk stopped his stalking forward with a gun in his face.  
"Touch the monkey and die."  
  
Hakkai stopped and backed off. Sanzo grabbed Goku by the collar and dragged him out of the room.  
Gojyo moved to let them pass, giving the monk somewhat of a grateful smile as they walked out.  
The other responded with a slight nod of his head, and a tiny up turning of his lips. When they  
were clear of the door, the half-breed closed it behind them. Hakkai hadn't moved from his place  
since Sanzo had held the gun in his face, but now he moved to the window to stare out it.  
"Goku wasn't wrong, Hakkai."  
"Hmm?"  
"They did have me. But the stuff they used was hardly strong enough to keep me down for a  
few minutes."  
  
Hakkai could hear him walk to and sit down on the bed that was Hakkai's. He heard a small sound  
of pain from the other and immediately moved to make sure he was all right.  
"Just a couple of scratches," Gojyo grinned, "They were pretty rough trying to move me."  
  
The healer just nodded and opened the red head's shirt, doing a systematic check of his ribs to  
make sure nothing was broken ... and maybe check out his body now and then. He found the gash on  
Gojyo's side that had been paining him and quickly healed it.  
"Anywhere else?"  
"Yeah ... " Gojyo took Hakkai's hand and guided it to his heart, "Koko."  
  
Hakkai just sort of stared at him, so the red head took a breath and began.  
"I was thinking on the roof, before they tried to use me as bait ... about what you said.  
I ... well, I ... oh fuck it, I'm no good at this."  
  
And with that, Gojyo pulled Hakkai's face to his and captured the other's lips with his.  
Hakkai's eyes widened at the kiss, and understanding filled them as he realised what Gojyo was  
trying to say without words. So he closed his eyes and began kissing back. When they finally  
broke apart, both stared at each other, conveying what couldn't be said with their eyes. Hakkai  
smiled at Gojyo, a real smile, and nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As for what was happening with Sanzo and Goku at that time ... well ...  
  
"BAKA-ZARU!!!"  
"Oi! What was that for?!"  
  
The monk just whapped the youkai over the head with his paper fan again. Goku took the blow with  
a loud protest and tried to dodge the next one, with success one might add.  
"BAKA-ZARU!" Sanzo shouted again, "Why the hell'd you try and make us believe that Gojyo  
was dead, huh? Why'd you go tryin' to make me worry 'bout you, huh? You really wanna die?!"  
"I DIDN'T -- matte! ... You were worried about me?" Goku asked with shiny eyes.  
  
Too late Sanzo realised his slip-up. He tried to think of something to cover up for it, but  
couldn't find anything to say. Instead he gave Goku another half-hearted whap over the head and  
flopped down on the boys bed.  
"Baka ... " he groaned, and Goku wasn't sure if he was talking to himself.  
"Anou ... Sanzo ... "  
"Nanda?"  
"Boku ... boku ... etou ... "  
"Nanda, Goku? Say it or shut up."  
"Mm ... betsuni." You'd just hit me again.  
  
Sanzo snorted and rolled over on the bed. Goku made as if to try and get comfortable on the  
floor, and the monk turned to glance down at him.  
"What *are* you doing?"  
"Well," Goku blinked up at him, "You're in the bed, and I'm tired. So I'm gonna sleep on  
the floor."  
"Baka," Sanzo said once again, "Get up here."  
"Nani?"  
"D'you wanna sleep on the floor? S'fine with me."  
  
Goku just grinned at Sanzo and literally jumped into the bed, snuggling up to the monk, who  
surprised him and didn't lash out. He just turned over and went to sleep. Goku stared at his  
back for a while, smiling slightly.  
"Suki da, Sanzo," he whispered, and drifted off into the land of dreams.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
So, how was that? All couples are now happily together ...  
Sanzo: What the hell are you talking about?  
Me: Eep ... uh ... nothing ::sweet grin::  
Sanzo: ::giving glare of death and brandishing paper fan:: Temeeeee ...  
Me: ::hides behind Gojyo:: Anyway, there's your happy ending folks ...  
Sanzo: ::attacks::  
Me: ::running away:: SW-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 


End file.
